wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Moose the MudWing
Moose belongs to Wolf the IceWing Description Moose is a MudWing and the bigwings of his troop. He is the first-born of his litter of six, though after the Great War it was down to five siblings. He tries his best to defend his troop and village from outside attacks. His other siblings are Lily, Autumn, Moth, and Maple. He used to have a brother named Raccoon, but he was killed in a raid. Appearance Moose has pale brown scales down his back and reddish amber underneath, with a peach-colored underbelly and wing membranes. He has nearly black horns, with and a pierced ear, leaving an availability of earnings to him. Moose has sharpened rings on his talons and gold tips put on both his horns. After the war, he was left with multiple scars, a major one being a burn-mark on his side under his left wing. Personality Moose is a bit of a control freak. He is doesn't trust others to fulfill tasks and takes everything a bit too seriously. He handles situations such as getting injured or ambushed somewhat well, but panics over small things. He is easily frustrated when he doesn't succeed at things and tends to lash out when he gets stressed. Moose is awkward in social situations, often mixing up words when he speaks or hesitating for long amounts of time. Around his sibs and other friends, he tends to joke around a bunch, and is viewed as rather annoying at times. Moose is incredibly stubborn, and keeps fighting for his side of the argument even after he realizes that he was in fact, wrong. Skills Moose is good at organized, so much better at battle training than actual fights. He is okay at hunting, but rarely hunts because he has more important things to do with his time. He is good at memorizing scenery and painting it, and overall good at creating works of art. History Pre-Hatching The troop's mother was a middle-class MudWing from another troop of sibs. The father was from another troop whom they knew rather well. Their eggs were laid in a hatchery nearby the town 12 years into the Great War. Newborn Dragonets Moose, being the bigwings of the troop, was the first to hatch. After helping his other sibs hatch, they wandered (being helped by a few nearby MudWings) to a river lined with the huts of other MudWing dragonets. They built a mini hut by the river and filled it with random trinkets they found. After reaching one year old, they rebuilt it to be a lot bigger and more stable and started going into the market for food and supplies more. War At around three years old, their town was attacked by one of Blister's patrols. Being young and inexperienced, they were told to flee from the town instead of helping. Raccoon, the youngest of the troop, refused and went back to help. Though the rest of the troop tried to go find him, Moose insisted that the rest of them leave and he went back in on his own. After searching the battle grounds he found Raccoon with a stab wound in his back from a SandWing barb. After the patrol was gotten rid of, the healers of the town tried to help but failed. Trivia * Moose has an anxiety disorder * He aspires to be an artist Category:Males Category:MudWings Category:Dragonets Category:Status (BigWing) Category:Characters